If you come softly
by XxFreedom's AngelxX
Summary: Hermione couldn't believe the sight in front of her. "It's beautiful" she breathed. "So are you." said Ron. Hermione thought she had found the love of her life in Ron. Little did she know there was someone out there waiting for her...
1. The Disasterous Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although sometimes I may dream about it….

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited! Please RR I'm really excited about this don't make me lose hope! Nice guilt trip to get you started off ha ha ; )

"Get out of my way you filthy mudblood!" Draco Malfoy drawled as he pushed Hermione Granger out of the way to the portrait of the Head's common room. Behind him, Hermione hit the hallway wall and slid down to the floor with a thud.

"Watch it Malfoy!" she seethed. He cheeks were pink with anger and frustration. She stood up, dusted herself off, and calmed down a bit. " Like it or not I am head girl and somehow you ended up as head boy. You have to learn to respect me for the sake of our Head duties and the state of the students. Please don't call me a mud blood again!"

"yeah yeah save the speech" mumbled Draco. " what's the bloody password?" he yelled after a few minuets of trying to remember it.

"Honestly, it's our second day here and already you've managed to forget the password. Water beetle." said Hermione as the portrait swung open to reveal the Head common room. It was a luxurious room filled with comfortable look armchairs and squishy couches. It was decorated from top to bottom in ravishing green and warm burgundy, with some crisp silver and lively amber thrown in here and there. On one wall was a shelf of books, covering most topics that they would be studying this year, to save them the trip to the library, which was an extremely long climb from where there common room was. Hermione had examined the shelf and the books it held upon her first arrival to this room, and almost immediately decided she would be making many trips to the Library anyway, for there was barely enough reading to last her for a week.

Draco mumbled a thank you to Hermione and walked into the room after her. He threw his bag down noisily and went to their own private mini fridge for a soda. His new house elf had introduced him to soda because he used to work for a family of muggle-borns.

Draco took a long drink from the can and belched loudly.

"Must you be so barbaric?" asked Hermione.

Draco replied with another burp.

_Honestly, how can all those girls fawn over him so, thought Hermione he's such a pig. Must get it from his father._

Hermione walked into the bathroom. The Head's house only had one bathroom so she and Draco were forced to share. She informed him on the first day that he was to take showers in the morning and she was to take showers at night to avoid awkward moments. They were supposed to go to directly to their rooms after their showers through the doors connected with their rooms. Hermione was definitely on top of everything this year. She came back down after a minuet.

Draco looked up at Hermione, who had started doing Ancient Runes homework. He realized he had never properly looked at her before. Her hair was no longer short and frizzy, but laid on her shoulders in gentle curls. Her teeth had been straightened and were sparkling white. She hadn't had buckteeth since their 4th year. She was average height and slim. He also noticed two ample bumps under her shirt that he was sure were not there last year. Her hips had widened and waist had slimmed. She had grown into a woman in just those few months in the summer holidays. He decided that if she wasn't Miss-I-know-everything-there-is-to-know-and-im-far-more-better-than-you -Granger and she wasn't a mud blood, she might actually be pretty.

Hermione looked up to find Draco staring. "What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, upset that he had been staring at her, thinking who knows what.

"Not much" said Draco with a smirk.

"Ha ha" Hermione said, quite sarcastically. She was peeved that Draco was being so rude, but a little relieved that he kept his insults to a minimum. She had faced the fact a long time ago that he would never be able to treat her with respect, and this, she guessed, was as close as he would every get. At least he wasn't shooting his foul mouth off like he usually was. Mr.-I'm-so popular-and-great.

Draco sat down on the opposite side of the room on a green couch and propped his feet up on a pillow. He had pulled his school robes off to reveal a baggy pair of muggle jeans, and a very form fitting gray T-shirt.

Hermione looked up at him. _Whoa! _thought Hermione _what happened to him! I seriously don't remember him being this hott last year! Wait a minuet did I just call bouncy ferret butt hott? _ it was true. Easily seen through Malloy's way-too-small T-shirt was strong broad shoulders and upper arms, as well as a hot, hard six-pack on his abs. He wasn't body-builder big, but just muscular enough to make him look less like the boy she remembered and more like a man.

"Like what you see?" asked Draco when he noticed Hermione practically drooling over him. " You know most girls would die to be in your position right now"

"I would rather another girl be in my position as well, but it didn't happen that way. And as a matter of fact I wasn't staring at you I was staring at the spot behind you. It looks like a tiles come loose in the wall, just there." she pointed.

Draco knew she was lying. His father had trained him well, and now he could tell almost every time when someone wasn't telling the truth. He couldn't help but feel glad that Hermione though he was attractive. Then wondered exactly why he was so glad. _Its not like a like her or anything _ he assured himself _ its just that if a girl who hates me can think I'm hot, than I've gotta be about the sexiest man alive. _ He flexed him right arm muscles reassuringly. He finished his soda and threw it at the trashcan.

Hermione was once again wrapped up in her homework, or so it appeared to Draco. But with her head tilted, he couldn't tell that her eyes were glazed and unfocused, as she was thinking about the amazingly attractive Draco Malfoy sitting maybe 15 feet away from him.

Hermione shook herself alert again and looked at her watch. "Damn" she said " we missed dinner." She stood up and headed for the portrait hole.

" Where you going?" asked Draco.

"To the kitchen to get dinner. I don't have any sandwiches left" Hermione's mom had packed her some food to eat on the train ride and a little leftover for whenever she needed a snack. However, Ron's mom packed corned beef for lunch and Hermione had shared. By the time they left the train, Ron had finished all the food and was even so desperate as to lick the inside of the bag her mother had packed them in.

"Wait" said Draco " If your getting food I'm coming with you. I'm starving!"

"Put your robes on then!" said Hermione. Draco had forgotten he was wearing muggle cloths. He put his robes on and they walked out of the common room and soon were standing outside of the picture of all the frit, Hermione tickling the pear. It giggled and the portrait swung aside. Dobby greeted Hermione.

"Hermione!" Dobby practically screamed and came over to hug her leg. He obviously didn't have his authority issue anymore because he didn't harm himself in any way after openly embracing Hermione. "Dobby has missed Hermione! Are you here to give out more cloths, because I'm running short on socks and I love the hats you make!" Hermione noticed Dobby was only wearing 4 hats on his head instead of the usual 12.

" No, I just want some food. I missed dinner."

"Who is this?" asked Dobby, motioning to Malfoy and staring him up and down with wide eyes. " Is he your mate?"

"Dobby!" Hermione squealed as she blushed furiously. Behind her Draco turned a deep purple. " He's just an annoying boy who followed me here because he missed dinner as well. He was too busy admiring himself in the mirror. And they don't call them mates, anymore they call the boyfriends and he is definitely not mine!" Hermione was now panting heavily from trying to say so much at a time.

After some arguing with Dobby, Hermione and Draco were headed back to the common room carrying a different assortment of foods.

Draco sat down by the table in the middle of the room and dumped his food in front of him. It consisted of fried chicken and steak and kidney pie, also with whipped potatoes and lots of thick gravy.

Hermione, realizing they conveniently only had one table, sat on opposite of him. She had a lighter dinner, consisting of cottage cheese, a small dinner salad with fat free Italian dressing, and an orange.

"How come you only got the appetizer?" asked Draco through a mouthful of chicken.

" I'm eating lighter now, I can't be weighed down with all that garbage I used to eat. I can't have a block of cement in my stomach weighing me down because then I feel sluggish and I cant concentrate. Plus this is better for my mind. That garbage you're eating is nothing but fat."

Draco shrugged the last comment off. He wanted to stay built. He didn't have to worry about getting fat. Working out took care of all the extra fat he ate. He needed the extra protein for energy.

"You probably just want to stay thin for your boyfriend Weaslebee" said Draco with a smirk. It was common knowledge that Ron liked Hermione. She thought of him purely platonically though. As she had explained to Harry last year when he realized Ron liked her, Hermione would not jeopardize her friendship with Ron or himself because of a boyish crush. He said Ron would eventually get over her and move on to someone else.

Hermione cleared her plate with a vanishing spell and put it back on the table, deciding she would take it back to the kitchen tomorrow on her way to classes. She stripped off her robes to reveal a pair of very short shorts and a muggle tank top. Draco stared.

"Your barely wearing nothing!" said Draco as he turned to face the wall. Avoiding her barely dressed body.

"Well its really warm under those robes" said Hermione and she bounded up the stairs to the bathroom. "Please don't come in, I'm going to take a shower."

Draco cleared his plate with the same spell Hermione had used and a wave of his wand. He set it on top of Hermione's. He gathered up his schoolbooks and was about to walk upstairs when he suddenly changed his course and walked to the sink in the kitchen-area of the room. He turned the faucet on hot and heard a scream from the bathroom as Hermione caught a jet of cold water.

"MALFOY YOU BASTARD!" she called down from the bathroom.

_And now, the fun begins thought Draco as he picked up his school books and walked up the stairs to his room, turning the light off behind him. _

A/N ha ha some fun to start you off! I'm posting 2 chapters in one night because this first ones kind of boring. The second ones much better. It's got some more Draco/Hermione action in it but I'm not giving away much more!


	2. The Bad Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Nadda. Zero.

A/N like it said at the end of my last chapter, this one has some more Draco/ Hermione action in it. You'll have to read to find out!

( By the way I'm not good with chapter titles so they suck. And umm spelling too…..)

Chapter 2

The Dream

Hermione woke up panting in a cold sweat. She glanced at the clock. It read 2:04 AM. She had only been in bed for about 4 hours. She realized she was dripping with sweat and having trouble breathing. She bounded down the stairs to get a glass of water.

She sat there as the dream she had just had came flooding back to her, and she shook with silent sobs, clutching a pillow close to her chest. Suddenly she was frightened by a small noise she heard from the top of the staircase.

Standing at the top of the stairs was Draco Malfoy wearing nothing but a silky pair of boxer shorts with Dragons on them and a sleep look. He suddenly became alert as he saw someone moving around downstairs. He held out his wand in front of him, which he conveniently grabbed off his bedside table when he heard the noise downstairs.

"Whose down there?" he yelled. His voice was hoarse and dry. She could tell if it was because he was tired or scared.

"Its just me" said Hermione in a small quivering voice. Draco dropped his wand and relaxed. Then bounded down the stairs. He turned on a small lamp on a table beside one of the couches and sat down.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were a burglar or a death eater or something!" snarled Draco

Hermione backed down, but still stayed confident. " Well it's only me. I promise. You can go back to sleep now dragon butt" Hermione said in a still quivering yet slightly cockier voice. Draco became awkwardly aware of the fact the he was wearing nothing but silky dragon boxers.

"hey…" started Draco " what's wrong with you?" Draco asked, now more slowly and calmly.

"Just a bad dream" said Hermione, slowly calming down.

" Musta been one hell of a dream to put you in a state like this." Draco stated.

"Yeah well what do you care" said Hermione. She pulled the pillow off of her chest and sat it down on the couch beside her.

"Hey I care. I guess you just can't accept the fact that maybe I've matured a bit in these last couple of years. Believe it or not, there's a heart beating beneath this chest. I'm just a soulless clone as someone may think" Draco said these last few statements more to himself to Hermione.

Going on instinct, Draco slowly reached down and took Hermione's hand in his. He noticed it was soft, but icy cold. He then raised her hand enclosed in his to his chest and pressed it against his body so she could feel his heartbeat.

Hermione suddenly relaxed, but tensed up almost immediately. This was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud! And yet she had never felt so…comfortable with someone before. No, comfortable was not the word. Sitting there with her hand against his chest, his strong heartbeat pulsing against her flesh, she felt safe.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?" asked Draco in a soothing voice. Hermione noticed it was deep and more manly. She never noticed how creamy and sensual it sounded until now. It made her want to confess everything. Every dream, hope, ambition, fear, love, hate, compassion, and emotion felt like it would pour out of her in that moment if she didn't restrain herself desperately to keep her mouth shut. She settled on telling him only the dream she had just had.

" I was walking through the hallways of school and I saw Harry at the end of the hallway and he was grinning and waving like mad, so I ran to him. I was running and running but I didn't get any closer and got worried. He started screaming and pointing and I turned behind me and V-voldemort was standing behind me, and I tried to run away but the floor in front of me cracked, leaving me on one side and Harry on the other. I r-reached out for him but he fell into the hole, and then I got sucked in as well. I landed at the bottom and death eaters surrounded me and each of them was holding someone. One was holding my mother, one was holding my father, my sister, my grandmother, Harry, Ron, Ginny…they were all dead." her voice trailed off here. Finally after a moment and a deep breath she continued" And then finally was holding me. I was dead and laying there and the V-voldemort came behind me and cursed me with the Avada Kadavra. Then I woke up.

Hermione was shaking with sobs again. Draco sat there in utter shock. He didn't know there was something more deeply in this girl that her love of books and being right.

"Bloody hell…" whispered Draco. His hand was no longer pressed against his chest, but his and Hermione's hands were still linked. He pulled Hermione into a hug. He then scooped her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, her voice a little shaky.

"Back to bed" whispered Draco. Hermione did not struggle. She was very weak, to weak in fact to even want to argue. She allowed Draco to carry her up into her room, which was decked out in warm burgundy and lively amber, and place her in her bed under the sheets.

"Ill be right back," Draco said as he left the room. He returned with a small bottle.

"What's that?" asked Hermione, sounding alarmed.

"Relax, I'm not trying to poison you" said Draco with a slight chuckle. "It's a sleeping draught. It will allow you to sleep dreamlessly."

Hermione sipped the potion. She decided the right way to describe the taste was to call it cat pee. But she drank it all with only a small wince and a grimace as she swallowed.

Draco got up and patted her on the shoulder. As he rounded the corner out of Hermione's room, he heard a voice from behind.

"Draco, don't leave" he heard Hermione's small voice say. She had called him Draco, not Malfoy.

He walked back to the room to find Hermione starting at him, now that he moved back into her doorway and line of view. She wasn't the noble gryffindor genius she used to be. She was scared. Draco produced a chair with a wave of his wand and took a blanket from the trunk at the end of Hermione's bed. He sat down and grabbed Hermione's hand, and he didn't let go all night.

A/N: AWWWW! Lol this is one of my favorite chapters….(I've already written like 7). If you don't like the Draco/Hermione thing then why the hell you reading this story?

Please, Please, Please RR! I would really appreciate it! You can suggest things but it probably won't do any good because I already have the first 7 chapters written but criticize or whatever it's all good!


	3. It was an accident I swear

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling not-at-all refreshed and completely groggy. The events of the earlier hours of that day were nowhere in her thoughts this morning. Her eyes were dry and itchy, and her whole body felt like a big stiff lump.

She crawled out of bed and yawned widely. She walked down the hallway on her way to the bathroom, her eyes half-closed and unfocused, her mind cloudy, and her arms hanging limply at her sides.

She opened the bathroom door and screamed. Quickly, she slammed the door closed again and leaned against it in the hallway, panting for breath at the thought of what she just saw. She had just opened the door to reveal a naked and dripping wet Draco Malfoy reaching for a fluffy white towel, probably fresh from the shower. Suddenly she remembered the dream and how he had taken her back up to bed. Had he been there the whole night?

The door Hermione had been leaning on flew open, causing her to fall to the floor. A strong hand had reached down and gripped her upper arm and pulled her back to her feet. She was face to face with Draco Malfoy. His hair was soaked and sticking to his forehead. He had the white towel wrapped around his waist. On his face was a look of utter disgust. Hermione blushed furiously.

"What the hells the matter with you?" yelled Draco " You have one bad dream and all of a sudden you can't keep your eyes off me?"

"Draco...Im sorry...I just...I didn't want to I just...forgot...you understand right?" Hermione stammered. She had called him Draco again. She made a mental note not to do that.

Hermione stared at her feet. She knew Malfoy thought she was the biggest pervert alive. _I didn't want to see him like that. _she told herself _ I was just tired and I had to pee. I wasn't thinking about the stupid shower rule_. She believed herself about this, but it only lasted for about a nano-second._ Maybe you didn't remember the rule because you really did want to see him naked. _A second voice said this. She couldn't help but notice it sounded and awefull lot like Ron's.

Draco turned around and walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door behing him right into Hermiones face.

She ran back to her room and grabbed a bag. Into it, she threw her school robes, a pair of muggle shorts and a T-shirt, a pair of pajamas, her toothbrush, and everything else she used on a daily basis. She then quickly slipped on her shoes and ran out the portrait hole. She didn't stop running untill she was in the 7th floor corridor, in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Bravery" said Hermione. This was a special password that was given to only herself and Draco, that allowed them into any house common room. Dumbledor thought they would need it for Head duties and emergencies. Hermione thought about that word. _Bravery_.

She started to cry. She was in gryffindor...she was supposed to be noble and brave and yet she was running away from a bouncing ferret with platinum hair. She wiped her face and the portrait swung aside to reveal to the hole to gryffindor common room.

"It was nice to see you again, deary. Its been ages." said the fat lady.

"You too" Hermione mumbled in a rushed voiced as she scrambled through the portrait hole. The only people sitting in the common room were Harry and Ron, playing a game of wizards chess, Ginny, watching the game and looking rather bored, and a couple of second year students talking quietly in the corner.

"Hermione!" said Harry, looking up from the game " What are you doing here? And why are you so out of breath?"

"And why aren't you dressed?" asked Ron, as his ears turned characteristically pink. Hermione looked down and realized that she was still wearing her short shorts and tank top. She had been in such a rush to get out of her dorm that she forgot she was still in her pajamas. Luckily she had met very few people along the way to gryffindor common room. Most were at breakfast.

"Long story" she said. " Ginny can we go up to your dorm? she asked the red-haired girl.

"Sure, c'mon up." said Ginny as she stood up to leave.

She and Hermione walked into Ginny's dorm to find it completely empty. Hermione assumed all of her dorm-mates were at breakfast.

"Something you need to talk about?" asked Ginny

"More than you think" said hermione. She sat down on one of the beds, ready to confess everything.

"And then you caught him in the shower?" asked Ginny, after Hermione was done explaining her night and morning with Draco.

"No..." said Hermione "He was out of the shower. It probably would have been better if he would have been. I put a charm on the shower door so you couldn't see through it. And then after he got out of the shower on the first day I put on noise charm on so he couldn't hear anything outside of the shower and I couldn't hear anything in. You wouldn't believe the songs he sings when he's bathing. Crookshanks hid in my bedroom untill he stopped."

"So if he was in the shower he wouldn't have heard you come in and you wouldn't have seen...anything," said Ginny.

"Exactly!" proclaimed Hermione. " But he wasn't and he did and I did. But I didn't want to!" Hermione added after seeing the mischievious look in Ginny's eyes. She was obviously taught all she knew by Fred and George.

"Are you sure you didn't want to? Because I really would understand if you did." said Ginny, trying to sound like she believed Hermione, but obliviously failing.

"Of course not Ginny!" cried Hermione " How can you think that? You're my best friend! You, of all people, should know that im not like that."

" I do Hermione! I do!" panted Ginny "But nothing like that has ever happened to you! I mean look at you!" Ginny pulled Hermione up to stand in front of her "You grew up Hermione! It's only natural to feel that way and to have some new emotions. Have you ever cried over that dream before?" Ginny aseked.

Hermione had had the death-eater dream dozens of times and it never changed. The only person she had ever told was Ginny. And she had only cried over it once, which was last night.

" No..." said Hermione "But it wasn't the dream...It was stress or something. I had a ton of homework last night. "

"Thats not an excuse" said Ginny " Its the first day of classes!"

Herione scowled at her.

"Hermione it's ok! I know you didn't want to see Malfoy naked. I mean lets face it who would but-"

Ginny's sentence was cut off by Hermione

"Have you seen him this year! Hes gorgeous!" She relized she had made a big mistake when Ginny's face lit up.

"You like him, don't you!" squealed Ginny. "Hermione think about this!" she said in a more serious and worried voice " Its MALFOY! No offense, but he'll never like you back. I mean a girl has a bad dream, shes all vunerable, he swoopes in, says a few charming words, and as soon as you know it he's up holding your hand all night! What will happen next?"

"NOTHING!" yelled Hermione. She tried to calm down, her friend had never seen her scream more that probably 2 times and she knew Ginny was sensitive about yelling " I don't even like him. He's just cute. But come on you'd have to see him to believe! He's changed so much! It would shock you!"

"Ok lets go then" said Ginny, standing up and eager to see what Hermione was talking about.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Hermione " We're not going to see him! He thinks I like him or something. He probably suspects I have hidden camaras in the shower or something!"

Ginny sat back down. She could tell Hemione was upset about it.

"Whats with the bag?" Ginny asked as she noticed the mini-duffle draped over Hermiones shoulder

" Erm, can I maybe stay here tonight? I don't think I want to go back to my room untill Draco understands it was all a misunderstanding."

Ginny's eyes twinkled. She sat there for a minuet staring,until Hermione finally asked:

"Whats the matter with you? Thats the look Fred and George had when they set off the fireworks in the great hall."

Ginny opened her mouth as if she was going to talk, and then closed it again. She looked to be at an utter loss of words. All the while, she was grinning.

"WHAT?" asked Hermione desperately. She was getting rather frusturated.

Ginny finally spoke in a whisper, as if she thought the whole school was watching to see what she would say next.

" You called him Draco."


	4. The Antics of Ginny

A/N: hey all I've been sick for a little while...I was planning on updating on tuesday but I couldn't but here it is chapter 4!

Hermione raced down the stairs of the 6th year girls dormitory, having thrown her robe on in a hurry, avoiding Ginny and trying to deny the fact that she had called Malfoy, her worst enemy, by his first name, something that she had never done. 

She spotted Harry and Ron, still in the middle of the game, or maybe playing a new one. It didn't matter.

"c'mon" guess she said with bated breath " we gotta get to...uh uh" she was trying to hard to think and talk fast at the same time.

she sighed whiningly, " Where's our class?"

"No class now" said Ron, not looking up from his game. He was a very intense wizards chess player. " Dumbledor thought it would be a good idea to leave one spot blank on everyone's schedule. Said kids wouldn't have the excuse that they didn't have enough time to do their homework."

Hemiome relaxed a little bit. One less thing to worry about at the moment.

"But after that is potions" said Harry " With the slytherins" he made a face. Hermione couldn't tell if it was because he dreaded the thought of having a class with the slytherins, or that Ron's queen was stomping his rook. "Double potions as a matter of fact. Guess its bout to come up on N.E.W.T.s, because all the 7th years got doubles."

Hermione made a noise that was a half grunt and a half sigh. Ron stood up and yelled something about winning, but Hermione was no longer paying attention, as Ginny was walking down the stairs, slowly, gracefully, and dreamily. Hermione knew was she was doing. She was putting on airs of someone in love, which Hermione knew meant she was merely making fun of her. That was so Ginny, she decided.

Ginny sat down next to Harry. She turned over to look at Hermione and batted her eye lashes, while crossing her legs majestically and smiling widely, sappily. Ron was still doing his victory dance but Harry noticed Ginny's odd behavior and spoke up.

"Ginny what's the matter with you? Are you smoking something?" he asked, totally dumbfounded at the girls actions.

"Ginny! You're just a baby you better not be doing drugs I will so murder you if you are! Ill tell mom! Ill tell mom!" Ron yelled. He had stopped dancing and pointed a finger at Ginny. As he yelled his face got madder and madder until he was yelling so hard that bits of saliva came out of his mouth as he talked.

"Ron quit jumping to conclusions! Learn to control your temper will you! I'm not on drugs!" Ginny's eyes were flaming. She shot Harry a 'how-dare-you' look.

"I'm sorry Ginny, it was just a joke really, I never even considered you were on drugs. But why are you acting so funny?" Harry said. Ron sat down and Ginny's face softened.

Hermione sat up completely straight, her eyes darted at each of her friends in turn, many times before Ginny finally spoke again.

"Me and Hermione were just having a nice little chat that's all. Weren't we Hermione?" Ginny asked sweetly.

Hermione looked up at her. _This is my best friend. _thought Hermione.

"Yes we were" said Hermione in a cold voice.

"So what's the big deal?" asked Ron, in a concerned voice.

_So sweet _thought Hermione _He really cares about Ginny. _

"Nothing" said Ginny "Just girl stuff"

There was a couple moments of silence. Harry and Ron were uncomfortable by what they thought Hermione and Ginny were talking about. Not that they thought it was bad what they were talking about, just something Hermione couldn't talk to them about. There were very few things she would keep from them. Once she had even told them she was on her period when they asked why she kept yelling at them. They decided not to ask questions like that after that incident.

"Lets go see Hagrid" said Ron, suddenly shaking everyone from their silent thoughts.

"You two go ahead" said Ginny " Me and Hermione want some time alone. My breaks now too, did I mention that?" Ginny turned to Hermione when she asked this.

"No" mumbled Hermione, staring at her shoelaces.

Ginny walked over to where Hermione was sitting and linked her arms through hers. She then stood up and lead Hermione from the Gryffindor common room out into the halls, which were completely empty, except for Neville who was walking on his was to the Gryffindor common room. He gave the girls a little wave and big grin as he passed.

" We're supposed to be quiet in the halls when there's classes" said Hermione. Head Girl instinks had taken over "Lets go to my room. Dra- Malfoys in charms I _think_" said Hermione. She didn't think Ginny had caught her almost-slip up. Either that or she was good at hiding it.

When they entered the head common room, it was deserted. _Good _ thought Hermione.

Then remembered why she had brought Ginny here. "What did you go showing about like that for? In front of Harry and...Ron" Hermione cried. "I can't believe you almost practically told them! Now they're going to be full of questions!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Its not every day my best friend has a crush on a ferret" Ginny said with a twinkle in her eyes. " Beside when I said it was girl stuff they stopped. I don't think they want to know." said Ginny

Hermione guessed she was probably right.

"I have an idea!" said Ginny "Lets go out to the quidditch pitch and fly for a bit. My aunt sent me a broom for my birthday over the summer. Its really nice. I guess she won something called 'lottery' or something...she's was adopted by a muggle family so she knows all about muggle things."

"Cool" said Hermione, not really interested in Ginnys boring story.

"Great" said Ginny. " Let me just grab my broom and Ill meet you on the pitch.

Hermione sat on the bleachers of the quidditch pitch for a few moments until Ginny returned with her broom.

"Are you riding first or am I? " asked Ginny

"I'm not riding at all" said Hermione " I figured you were just going to show me how you rode your new broom."

"Aww come on" said Ginny " You haven't been on a broom since 1st year" she obviously had her mind set that Hermione was going to fly today. " Aren't you dying to know what its like? "

" I don't like heights." Hermione said. Her voice sounded high and worried

" I would take you up with me but I'm not strong enough." said Ginny " but we're getting you up there somehow."

"Ill take you up." said a voice behind her.

A/N Please RR because if no ones reading this then Im not going to waste my time writing it so if you are reading it please drop me a review! Chapter 5 will be up on Saturday hopefully!


End file.
